Relents de tombe
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Ammet assouvissait chez son maître ses plus terribles instincts...(attention au trash)


**T** **itre** : Relents de tombe

 **Fandom** : Bartimeus (L'anneau de Salomon, c'est à dire la préquelle)

 **Rating** : M  
 **Avertissement** _: gore, nécrophilie, sadisme_

 **Genres** : well well well, je ne sais pas comment classer ça. Hurt/Comfort et Lime ?

 **Pairing** : Khaba/Ammet

 **Nombre de mots** : 714

 **Commentaires** : Etant donné le pairing mis en scène, c'est forcément dégueulasse. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Là où beaucoup recherchaient la chaleur d'un autre corps dans l'étreinte, Khaba n'y voyait que frustration et embarras. Devoir gérer le comportement d'un autre être humain en même temps que la montée de son propre plaisir était coûteux, et l'expérience s'était souvent révélée décevante.

Aussi l'Égyptien avait-il des goûts très spécifiques en matière de partenaires il les préférait déjà froids, mais encore flexibles, afin de les soumettre aux positions avilissantes dictées par ses envies perverses et dominatrices.

Il prenait ce qu'il trouvait, avec avidité et un désespoir las. Ce n'était guère satisfaisant si la victime ne souffrait pas. Mais il avait déjà essayé cela aussi : il détestait la stupidité bovine dans le regard de ceux qu'il avait tenté de convertir aux plus horribles de ses pratiques détestée tout autant, la chaleur écrasante, moite, des corps mutilés, du sang poisseux comme du sperme, et les conséquences après le carnage, le sordide résultat de ses pulsions animales ressortant au grand jour comme un secret longtemps enfoui.

Il avait fini par trouver le bon compromis, dans l'affection toute particulière que lui prodiguait son esclave, Ammet.

L'avantage prépondérant était qu'il pouvait changer d'apparence à volonté : jeune femme svelte aux seins lourds, garçon blond à peine pubère, vieillarde ridée et tannée par le soleil, barbare roux au torse large, ou parfois même des gens qu'il connaissait – comme le grand vizir Hiram par exemple, ce qui amusait toujours grandement Khaba. Ammet pouvait incarner le moindre de ses fantasmes, et offrir à son maître une parfaite illusion de morbidité, n'ayant besoin ni de respirer, ni de battements de cœur.

Il couinait tout de même souvent lorsque Khaba déchirait délicatement son essence, armé d'outils tranchants en argent, primordiaux à son plaisir et plus le démon réagissait, plus l'ancien prêtre de Karnak devait le punir, ce qui faisait bien évidemment parti de leurs jeux.

Il le violait avec brusquerie, la verge enduite d'un onguent au romarin, et Ammet devait s'efforcer, avec toute la ferveur du monde, de rester immobile malgré la douleur, de se laisser pénétrer par tous les orifices – parfois par des trous que Khaba creusait lui-même dans son corps d'emprunt, excité par la fumée jaunâtre, sulfureuse, dégagée par les plaies béantes de son essence malmenée – et d'abandonner entièrement à son maître le maniement de son corps, ultime marionnette entre des doigts sadiques.

Et cependant, malgré les tortures savamment distillées, il ne mourrait pas quand c'était fini, les traces disparaissaient plus vite qu'elles n'étaient apparues, laissant à Khaba le soulagement de ne plus être confronté à la souillure qu'il savait exister au fin fond de son être, l'aveuglant presque sur l'absence de raffinement de son âme bestiale.

Ammet semblait pourtant vivre pour les coups de rein les plus brutaux de son maître, ceux rapides et frénétiques, annonciateurs d'une jouissance libératrice – pour eux deux, pas seulement pour un. Il aspirait de toutes ses forces à lui obéir, car il prétendait l'aimer, ce qui convenait bien sûr parfaitement à l'Égyptien.

Ammet recueillait toujours jusqu'à la dernière goutte la semence de son maître, la consommant avec la gourmandise d'un vulgaire succube. En outre, il était la plus accueillante des créatures, laissant ses cuisses s'ouvrir dès que son cher maître en faisait la demande, à croire qu'il aimait cela autant que lui. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Jamais Khaba ne lui avait offert de l'amour, comme Ammet revendiquait lui en prêter. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier un certain degrés de confiance et un lien inaltérable qui s'était noué entre eux à la faveur de leurs divers _amusements_. Force était de constater qu'Ammet, tout esclave qu'il soit, assouvissait chez son maître ses plus terribles instincts, ceux qu'il avait eut peine à contenir toute sa vie et dont il n'avait jamais su réellement quoi faire, tant ils étaient violents. C'était là un immense service que personne n'avait jamais pu lui rendre.

Et cela, sans doute, matérialisait chez Khaba un peu de reconnaissance, qui pouvait facilement être conçu comme une forme d'affection. Qui l'était peut-être, d'ailleurs. Mais pour s'en convaincre tout à fait, ils n'avaient qu'à s'étreindre dans le noir, au milieu des cages à essence renfermant des ombres gémissantes, dans la fraîcheur des caves aux relents de cadavres, et sur le marbre glacé des tables de dissection.


End file.
